Many computer users enjoy using the Internet as a platform for social networking A set of personal Internet services and software allow users to access relationships, information and interests through a web space. In general, a user creates and customizes a web space with content personal to the user. For example, a user may create a blog (a series of entries written in chronological order and displayed in reverse chronological order) to express their thoughts or ideas, create lists of favorite songs, books, web spaces or movies, keep up with friends and family, meet new people, and publish photos online through the web space. Additionally, some web spaces interface with instant messaging utilities (a form of real-time communication between two or more people based on typed text) and other utilities that allow a visitor to the web space to interact with the web space (i.e., sign a guest book or leave comments). Typically, the web space also provides a way for the owner of a space to control privacy settings of the space to determine who can access the web space or who may interact with the web space. In general, the user determines the format and layout of the web space for a visitor to the web space. However, the visitor may prefer to view the web space in another format.